Life, Love, Loss
by lezzyjezzy01
Summary: Originally this story was just me being bored, but then i decided to post it. Eventually, it will be about Hermione loosing someone she loves and Minerva coming to her rescue, even though it deosn't seem so now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Almost everything up to this point is the same as it was in the books except for a few obvious changes. This story takes place at the end of the seventh book, but before the 19 Years Later portion. Hermione has gone back to Hogwart's to finish her seventh year. She has done so, and this is her last day. Not really an established relationship, just established feelings. Enjoy this story about love, life, and great loss. HG/MM story. Oh, and P.S. Hermione was Head Girl.

As Hermione Jean Granger walked the halls of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time, she thought about what she would miss. She would miss the ever-changing staircases, she would miss the Great Hall, she would miss telling the first years what to do, and she would miss Min… 'No Hermione!' she thought to herself. 'Don't think about it!' But she couldn't help it. Before she knew it, her mind was fading back to two years ago.

Two Years Earlier

"Hermione, we're leaving soon! Hurry up and finish packing!" called Ron.

"I'm coming, Ronald, just give me a moment." She yelled back. They were at the Burrow and everyone else was outside, at the wedding. Everyone except one, that is. She hurried up to Hermione's room to see what was going on.

"Hermione? You're leaving?"

Hermione turned and nearly gaped with shock. "Pro… Pro… Professor! What are you doing in here?"

Hermione's professor answered, nearly seething with anger and something else that she could not identify. "Well, Miss Granger, I was getting myself a glass of water when I heard your plans. You cannot leave!"

Hermione turned away from her and continued packing "I must."

"Why must you? Why!" said Professor McGonagal. She knew on some level that she should not be reacting with this level of hysteria, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Still not looking at her, Hermione stated, "Harry was given a job to do, and Ron and I will not let him do it on his own. He would be at a loss without us."

The professor looked at her back for a moment without speaking. Then she did what she knew she shouldn't have, she took a few steps closer to Hermione, and quietly said, "But I will be at a loss without you, as well."

Hermione froze. Then she slowly turned around to look at Minerva McGonagal. What she saw broke her heart. Her favorite professor, and her first love, was crying her heart out. She couldn't help herself, she drew her close and held on, whispering in her ear how it would be all right; she would be back. At this the elder woman jerked back, furiously wiping away her tears, and almost yelled out, "No, it won't be alright! Do you know how dangerous Voldemort is? He will kill you. I can't let that happen! If I have to body bind you until either you give up or your friends have returned then I will!"

"Minerva…" said Hermione gently.

"No! Don't 'Minerva' me! I will not be placated! I love you too much to…" she was interrupted by a pair of soft lips gently touching her own. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reveled in the sensation. The kiss only lasted an instant before Hermione pulled away.

Her eyes were soft, her heart reaching out to the elder woman, but her decision had been made. She headed toward the door. She stopped with her hand on the door-handle. "I love you, too." Then she left Minerva there, broken and crying.

Present

Hermione sighed as she brought her mind back to the present. She had one more class left, and that was transfiguration. Minerva would be teaching it for the first time since her back injury. She had been hit by four stunners at once in the back during the big battle, and she was still weak, but she had insisted on teaching at least the last class of the year. Hermione wasn't sure whether or not she was looking forward to seeing her again. She had visited her in the Hospital Wing frequently, of course, but Minerva had always been asleep. Or maybe pretending to be, Hermione wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I am so sorry for the really really long wait y'all. I've been really busy, and… it doesn't matter, there's no excuse for leaving you hanging that long. I am also sorry this chapter is so short. But I am planning on updating regularly from now on, so it shouldn't be so bad. Please review, I haven't written anything in a long time and I am more than a little rusty, so any constructive criticism you're willing to give would be appreciated. If you have not so constructive criticism, well… I'd prefer it if you keep it to yourself, but if you must insult my work and I, I would tell you to shove it up your ass and don't read it if it bothers you. Thanks for reading _

Hermione walked slowly toward the classroom, knowing she was only prolonging the inevitable, but afraid of what she would see in her mentor's eyes. She wasn't even sure if Minerva cared any more, or if she even knew Hermione was alive. Hermione walked into the classroom… and stopped at what she saw. Minerva looked… haggard. Her face was gaunt, her eyes had lost their sparkle, and, perhaps worst of all, she looked defeated. "Minerva…" Hermione said tentatively, inching closer to her. "Minerva are you all right?"

Minerva looked up slowly, and disbelief scarred her expression. "Hermione…?" she whispered, looking lost.

"Yes… It's me Minerva."

Minerva slowly stood and walked toward her, and as Minerva's expression slowly started to turn from relief to anger, Hermione took a step back. But Minerva kept coming, until she was right in Hermione's face. "How. Dare. You!? How dare you come back here, after leaving me like that!?"

"Min.."

"And after saying you loved me! Who does that!? Why the fuck would someone do that to a person?"

"Min…"

"Why would you do that to me..?" Minerva broke down and started crying. "I didn't even know if you were alive.. You didn't write, didn't call… You could've died on the run and I would never have known."

"I know.. I'm sorry Min. I had to go.."

The anger was back. "Had to? Had to! You didn't have to do anything! You could've not left, you could've let them do it on their own, you could've stayed with me… You could've stayed.. You should've stayed…"

Once again Minerva broke down into sobs, and started to fall to the floor. Hermione darted forward and caught her. She held on as tight as she could. "It'll be alright.. It'll be alright, I'm ok, I didn't die, I'm here.. Shh. It's ok." Minerva didn't fight her. She just cried. She sobbed until she couldn't anymore, and then she straightened and glared at Hermione. The venerable headmistress was back. Even with a gaunt face and red-rimmed eyes, she made for a formidable sight.

"Get to your seat… Ms. Granger."

"Min.."

"That's Professor McGonagall to you." Perhaps Hermione's heartbroken expression prompted her to add, "We are in school, and class is about to start. We will discuss this later." Hermione simply nodded, still looking sad, and turned to sit down. Minerva wiped her eyes, turned, and started writing on the board. Right on time, too, as the rest of the class started filing in and taking their seats. "Welcome class…"

Later


End file.
